The invention proceeds from a wiper blade.
DE 10 2005 009 205 A1 discloses a wiper blade of generic type having a wiper strip, a spoiler and a single, elongated spring rail serving as the carrier element, which in the basic state is concavely pre-curved on the side facing a vehicle windscreen. The spring rail is arranged between a head strip of the wiper strip and the spoiler. It is connected to the wiper strip by means of a retaining profile, which encloses the spring rail and engages laterally in longitudinal grooves of the head strip. Seated in turn on the retaining profile is the spoiler, which broadly encloses the retaining profile laterally and from the side facing the vehicle windscreen. A connecting element with an articulation part, either an articulation hub or an articulation axis, affixed to its side walls is arranged in the central area for the articulated connection to a wiper arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,551 discloses a wiper blade having a carrier element in the form of a single, elongated, flat spring rail, which is adhesively bonded to a back of a head strip of a wiper strip. In the central area the wiper blade has a connecting element, which is affixed to the spring rail by rivets.
Finally DE 28 43 164 A1 discloses a wiper blade having a carrier element in the form of a single spring rail, which in the central area between two side parts has a bead running over longitudinal extent, or a projection of roof-shaped cross-section, which from the middle tapers off towards the ends.